


Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis

by braverybirdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverybirdlou/pseuds/braverybirdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out about the deleted tweet and is sad. Louis tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis

Louis woke up to the sound of someone crying. He cracked his eyes open, blinking and getting them used to the harsh sunlight that was shining through the windows. He rolled over onto his other side, only to find Harry's figure sitting on the edge of the bed, iPhone clutched firmly in his hands and his head lowered over the screen. Confused he pushed the blankets away and crawling over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger boys torso and setting his chin against his shoulder. 

"Babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, his voices soft.

"Lou they-" he chocked out, only to start crying even harder.

"Babe shhhh." Louis tried to sooth him. 

"I just... They... They deleted the tweet b-but it was ours Louis. It was ours it w-was mine and now it's g-gone and I-I... Always in your heart remember? And n-now it's gone and I-I am..." he stuttered out, words muffled from all the crying sobs. 

Louis straightened himself up, trying to get a glimpse onto the screen and then he saw it. 

"How-" he started asking but stopped because he knew what happened. He knew who deleted the tweet that meant so much not only to them but the fans aswell. It was something that showed how much they cared for each other's. As friends, as mates, as lovers, as a couple and even later as husbands.  
It was something that hold the fandom together, even if they argued about what's the right thing to ship. No one could deny that this tweet meant the world to all fans. Just because it was about them.

"Why did they do this? Why?" Harry sobbed. "I hate this Louis! I want to be in your heart always and they can't change that!"

"Harry you ARE in my heart and you will be forever. I know this tweet meant a lot to us but it's just a tweet. What about the memories we share? What about out tattoos? What about the songs we wrote for each other? What about all those things they can't take away? Yes, they took something away from us that was important, but they can't take me away from you. They can't make me stop thinking of you day and night. They can't make us stop getting tattoos that match each other and they can't make me stop loving you with all my heart. And Harry, I DO love you more than anything and I will love you forever. You should know that. I love you so much." Louis was barely audible towards the end but Harry picked up every single word. Every single sweet and confessing word that came out of the older boys mouth. The one he loved so much and he knew nothing could change that.

"You know, I have a screenshot on my phone and I printed it out and-" Harry started babbling but got stop by Louis kissing him. It was a loving and caring kiss, something Louis always did when he was upset. He smiled into the kiss. 

Louis pushed on Harry's chest, taking the phone away from him, making him lay down on the soft covers not breaking the kiss. Louis had one hand next to Harry's head, the other one tangled in Harry's curls. Harry lifted his hands to cup Louis face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. That's how they made out that morning. Only breaking apart to catch their breaths and starting again until they had to repeat the process.

When the broke apart eventually Harry looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too and I know that you love me." he finally said without breaking their eye contact. 

"Then we're good?" Louis asked.

"We're good." Harry answered smiling.

Maybe they took away the tweet that meant so much to him but they can't take away the reason for the tweet, they can't take Louis away from him and they can't take away the memories and tattoos and all the other things they had.

He pushed himself up, getting into a sitting position. He rummaged around for his phone, taking a last look into his mentions only to find a trend the "Larry shippers" invented. #HarryYoureStillInLouisHeart. 

"I know." The whisper breathed out. "I know."


End file.
